


Two Kinds of Happiness

by exquisite-rose (ExquisiteRose)



Series: Revolutionary [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Ethan-bashing, In the Series, Jealousy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Song-inspired: Two Kinds of Happiness-the Strokes, Teaser ending, To Be Continued, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteRose/pseuds/exquisite-rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ethan's a bit of a stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kinds of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 440
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. It belongs to Cowlip and Showtime.

The deal he and Brian had made last time hadn't worked. Maybe it was a better idea altogether to just forget about the deal. If you think about you're limitations, what you can and can't do, then, eventually, naturally, you want to break free. If you were doubting you're relationship enough to make this deal, to put these barriers, then, really, it was only a matter of time; but, Justin's supposes, it's not when it's concerening Brian.

However, Ethan was a nuissance, and Justin wasn't sure how to get rid of him. Obviously, breaking up with him and moving out hadn't sent the message across that he wanted Brian, and not him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Brian had no idea Ethan was still trying to get in contact with him. Of course, Brian had his suspicions, and he was always looking for reasons to get Ethan unawares without a reason anyway.

But, honestly, it had been three months since he and Ethan parted ways (or since Justin "left the pathetically starving artist for someone much more worthwhile, in every implication of the word" as Brian has said smugly). Yet, Ethan seemed to be particularly adamnant in trying to "reclaim" Justin, although Justin was unsure of what type of reclaiming that was, precisely. He'd never bottomed for Ethan, so for Ethan that, meaning his ass, was unchartered territory, meaning it still belonged to the one and only Brian Kinney.

Condsidering how obvious Justin allowed that fact to become, you'd think Ethan would understand, and let it be. Justin shook his head. Some people were just that daft, he supposed.

Hearing his phone ring, the one Brian returned to him, telling him, under no uncertain terms, that he was always to have it on him, and was always to answer his calls, he was swift to answer it. "Hello?"

"Justin," Ethan greeted. Justin cringed. Why didn't he get it?

"What do you want, Ethan?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit he must have picked up from Brian.

"I'm outside, actually, and I was wondering if you would come down.. or if I could come up?" Justin gagged a little. Just the thought of Ethan's over-cologned self permeating Brian's scent in the loft made him want to spill out the contents of his stomach. "That's not happening, Ethan."

"Is Brian there? Is that why?" Ethan sneered.

"What does that matter to you?" Justin asked defensively.

"So, he's not there!" Ethan sounded triumphant. Justin wanted to punch him.

"Will you please just go?"

"I'll stay out here all day, if I have to!" he heard Ethan shout stubbornly.

Justin actually laughed at that. "It's your funeral," he said cheerily before hanging up the phone.

Smiling mischieviously, he dialed Brian's number. "Brian! You'll never guess who's outside the loft..."


End file.
